Should I Let Him Go?
by Hikari15
Summary: [Takari!] Takeru's leaving Japan for France and Kari wands him to stay. Can she do so without feeling guilty? [It's very cute, with a twist in the end!]


~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Should I Let Him Go?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To everyone who reviewed my last story, which I took down, I'm VERY, VERY sorry that it was rushed at the end. But, you know, I wrote it in one sitting, I didn't edit it, and I was frustrated because it wasn't going anywhere, when compared to my first story, where everything kind of fit together. So PLEASE forgive me.. It definitely wasn't what I would call a good story, but hey, I tried... and thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[This part is a letter from Kari to Takeru..]  
  
Takeru,  
  
I really don't know what I'm doing, writing this letter, but I just know that I need to. I just can't let you go. Watching you, in fact, being around you makes me happy. I watched everyone leave: Yolei left with Ken to live in some distant land, Tai left for graduate school somewhere else in Japan.. Oh how the list goes on and on. Please, just don't leave. I can't bear the thought of you walking onto an airplane, to live in a place where I know that I will never be able to see. Please.  
  
Kari looked up at the clock and realized that it was 10 in the morning. She knew that today was the day Takeru would leave Japan for a writing school in France. She knew she didn't have time to finish the letter. Slowly, she crumpled the paper and left it on the table. Hurriedly, Kari grabbed her purse and ran out onto the street. She waved down a taxi, and immediately asked to get to the airport. As she got to the airport entrance, she looked at her watch; it was 10:20 AM. After paying the driver, she ran into the airport.  
  
Kari knew that Takeru's flight would leave in ten minutes. She knew that he would be boarding now. Getting through security, she heaved a sigh: Takeru was still there. This time, taking an opportunity to rest, she walked towards him. Around him were the only remaining Digi Destined left: Matt, Cody, and, amazingly, Davis. Takeru looked up to see Kari walking towards him. He smiled and said:  
  
"Hey Kari. I wasn't sure you were going to come."  
  
"I-I wasn't. But, I-I did.." Her voice was cracked and weak  
  
"I'm glad. I'm going to miss you all."  
  
"Yeah, we will too."  
  
The conversation was over, like that. A few minutes later, the loud speaker announced:  
  
"This is the last chance to board flight F214."  
  
Takeru said:  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye."  
  
Slowly, he gave everyone a hug and when he got to Kari, he noticed she was pale and tired.  
  
"Kari, are you ok?"  
  
".Yeah. I guess."  
  
"Well, I've got to go now. I'll give you my number as soon as I get it. I promise." He said, looking regretful, not wanting to leave.  
  
With that, he turned around and walked towards the boarding area.  
  
Kari thought Are you really going to let him leave? It's now or never. He'll be gone in a few minutes. Bringing up all her courage, she spoke in a loud voice:  
  
"Takeru."  
  
She looked up.  
  
"Takeru. Don't leave. please. I need you here. Please. Takeru. Don't leave me here alone. Takeru. I. I . I love you." Kari looked down.  
  
Everyone around had stopped what they were doing and looked back and forth between Kari and Takeru. TK looked surprised and Kari was embarrassed. She murmured:  
  
"I'm sorry, TK. I know that it's selfish of me. I'll miss you."  
  
With that, she ran. Takeru was motionless for a moment, but immediately ran after her. Being a basketball player, he ran a lot faster than Kari and caught up to her before she got anywhere. Everyone was still watching.  
  
"Kari," he said, holding her shoulders, as one would do when speaking to a child, "Of course I'll stay. Always. I've been waiting to hear those words since I was thirteen. and I love you too."  
  
"But that was very selfish of me. That is your future. I shouldn't control it. You should."  
  
"Kari, I want you to be a part of my future." TK said, flashing her a smile.  
  
"Takeru." She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed, hysterically. "I was afraid that you were going to leave me."  
  
TK placed a finger under Kari's chin and brought it up so he could se her, then said:  
  
"I wouldn't do that. and you know it."  
  
"I love you Takeru." She said, and with that, they kissed passionately, while everyone clapped and cheered, though they didn't notice. They didn't care. They had each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After they broke apart, and everyone had gone back to their own business, Kari and TK, along with a silent group composed of Davis, Matt, and Cody, heard an announcement:  
  
"Flight F214 is now departing."  
  
Kari asked solemnly, as they watched the plane fly into the horizon:  
  
"Takeru, are you sure you don't regret not leaving? I mean, I just destroyed your chance of going to that journalism school in France."  
  
"Of course not. you mean a lot more to me than that school."  
  
"Yeah," Matt teased, "He's been waiting for that moment for a long time.. You didn't have to keep him waiting for so long, Kari!"  
  
Kari's grin came back onto her face, "ME?! So now this is MY responsibility to be all 'I'm romantic and I'm not afraid to show it?'"  
  
"Alright, alright! You win! But I have to go, and TK, my suggestion is you take her out to dinner." said an exasperated Matt.  
  
"I think I will. that is, if a charming young lady would accept my invitation?"  
  
"Of course I will. But first, you want to come over for a bit, while I change?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
With that, everyone left in a hurry, especially Davis, who wasn't exactly too happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takeru sat down on the sofa in Kari's apartment. She had gone into the bathroom to change into a nicer outfit. He decided to walk around. When he was inside her room, which was very neat, he saw one thing out of place: a wad of paper on the writing desk. Picking it up and un-crumbling it, he read it. Just then, Kari walked in.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Reading. why'd you crumple this up?"  
  
"Oh. that.Well, I was going to give it to you at the airport, but I didn't have time to finish writing it, so. I came to tell you in person."  
  
"Well, it was sweet of you."  
  
"It was not! I was just plain selfish and uncaring. and to think that I used to hold the Crest of Light."  
  
"You still do. We all do. and I'm glad that you decided to make me stay. I would have missed you a lot."  
  
With that, they kissed, once again and left for dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the restaurant, Takeru and Kari had a lot to talk about: about how everyone was everywhere, how they missed Gatomon and Patamon, and how they missed the Digital World all together. Then, TK came up with a suggestion:  
  
"Do you want to go to the Digi World tonight? We can come back after a while. I mean, you still have your digivices, right?"  
  
"Of course! And that's a wonderful plan!"  
  
So, after dinner, they walked back to Kari's apartment, and went to the Digi World. Little did Kari know, Takeru was nervously fingering something in his pocket.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
IN THE DIGITAL WORLD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari and Takeru ran, like they were children, even though they were 21. Soon, they saw digimon everywhere, for it was day time in the Digi World. Searching around, they saw Patamon and Gatomon. They both shouted:  
  
"Patamon! Gatomon!"  
  
Looking shocked, the two digimon immediately recognized their partners.  
  
"TK! Kari!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Wow, how'd you get here?!"  
  
"The same way we always do! Through the Digi Port!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
And with that, they started talking and talking and talking. Soon, it was night time, and Kari and TK decided that they needed to go home. Bidding farewell to their digimon, they were transported back to the real world, Takeru still fingering whatever was in his pocket. It was 9:30 PM.  
  
"Kari, would you like to go for a walk in the park?" Takeru asked nervously.  
  
"Sure.Come on, that way we'll still make it in time to see the news at 10."  
  
Walking in the park, they were quiet, that is, until, they reached their spot, from their childhoods. Sitting down under the tree, they both talked about how nice it was to see their digimon again. Then, they moved to talking about having a reunion of the digi destined. Abruptly, TK stood up, pulling Kari up with him, then bent down on one knee. Taking something out of his pocket, he asked:  
  
"Kari, I know this is sudden, but I've been meaning to ask you this forever. I've known you for most of my life, and I love you with all my soul. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He held out a black, square box, with a ring in the center.  
  
Kari was speechless. Finding her voice, she croaked:  
  
"Of course. Of course I will." Then, hugged Takeru, while he slipped it onto her finger. Soon, they walked back to her apartment [A/N: I should have said this earlier, but Takeru already sold his apartment.]. There, they both sat in the living room, and watched TV, Kari with her head on TK's shoulder. She murmured, "We have to get all the digi destined together." Then, out of the blue, a news report about a plane crash came on:  
  
This is a special news report. Flight F214, to France, has crashed, along with two others. It is said that the engine failed and the reciever was not working. There were no survivors.  
  
Kari bit her lip, then said:  
  
"Now I'm glad I had you stay. I couldn't live if you had died."  
  
"Well, now you don't feel selfish do you?"  
  
"No. I'm just glad that you weren't on that flight."  
  
"Well, like I said, I want you in my future. I wouldn't if I had gone to France, but I do now."  
  
Kari smiled and thought: I guess I did the right thing in keeping him from going to France.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, that's the end.. I hope this one is better than my other one. please R + R!  
  
~Kari 


End file.
